


off-script

by Noa



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Niles being Niles, Suggestive Themes, Theater - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noa/pseuds/Noa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin runs redder than his aching blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	off-script

**Author's Note:**

> I found [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/140720496470/imagine-person-a-as-the-lead-in-a-school-play) prompt, and tweaked it a bit to match them being older (mid 20s). Just a silly drabble.

It’s dark backstage. Dark, and very prone to tripping accidents, though Niles has never found himself stepping on props. A past filled with sneaking around was good for many things, it seemed. Behind him, Odin is getting his make-up touched up, his clothes brushed down, his hair brushed up.

It’s an amusing sight. He stands like a mannequin, tense with obvious discomfort, yet statue-still as is demanded of him by the woman currently smearing more liquid bronzer onto his chest. With few exceptions, Odin likes his personal space. He needs room to flourish. For him to end up in theater wasn’t just expected- it was fate.

For Niles to work backstage… probably not. But it didn’t matter. He didn’t mind it here, where he could keep an eye on things. On people.

Odin is pretty much pushed towards Niles when he’s done with the touch-ups. Niles catches him by the shoulders, and pulls Odin up into a better posture. Odin immediately lifts his chin a bit, feet stepping wider, and Niles smiles.

“Much better.” Niles says, checking if Odin’s earpiece works properly, and Odin grins through his pre-performance nerves.

“Good luck out there.” Niles adds. He looks down at his watch, then out to the stage, calculating. Odin will be on soon.

“You’re not going to tell me to break a leg?” Odin asks him, hushed. Niles likes that he’s expressive, but backstage that particular audacity isn’t always welcomed.

“Not quite. It’d be very unfortunate if something were to happen to that body of yours before I get my hands on it.” Niles answers, light and casual.

Odin runs redder than his aching blood.

Niles is enough of a jerk to blow Odin a kiss as he’s counted in. Odin barely has the time to glare before he has to go on.

Niles watches through a small gap in the curtains. Behind him, one of the writers moves up so that they can see as well.

“He’s not following the script.” They whisper, sounding equal parts amazed and horrified.

Niles takes his eyes off of Odin, and smiles.

“I know, Leo.” He says. He takes out his earpiece, blaring with panicked questions on the accuracy of Odin’s performance, and turns it off. Then, his focus is back on the man beside him. He steps closer. Leo looks up like he just walked into a trap.

(He kind of did.)

“I know.” Niles repeats. He can almost taste the shiver running up the side of Leo’s neck. “But isn’t it much more exciting this way?”

_-fin_


End file.
